narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tdhartjenatyahoo
Welcome Hi Tdhartjenatyahoo, welcome to The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jadis page. Please take the time to read the Narnia Wiki Format. It is a list of guidelines for all of us to follow. I hope to see you editing again soon! Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queenlucythevaliant (Talk) 22:43, 15 May 2010 Hey there ;) Did the message on my talk page came from you? Just checking, because the message wasn't signed. In case you are wondering, I removed your edits because they were not following WikiNarnia format. For one you created an article that was already there, just spelt the name wrong (Prunaprisma instead of Prunaprismia), or what you wrote were assumptions (as opposed to facts that are actually stated in the book) or where you replaced facts with wrong information (in case of Lasaraleen) or added information in the wrong section. And as the message on my talk page wasn't signed, I'm not sure if it came from you. Edits and added information are appreciated, but they have to follow WikiNarnia format, so if you made yourself familiar with the rules first your edits would be appreciated ;) ReepI 10:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! I change edits when they are not following WikiNarnia format or are erroneus. Your edits on the Lasaraleen page were correct from the information, but weren't following WikiNarnia format. I corrected that now so that it does follow WikiNarnia format, I didn't question the fact that Las did bring her back to her home and then through the Tisrocs palace. With the edit on Jadis and Swanwhite, you were mistaken however. Once again I can only state that assumptions, interpretations and opinions are to be left out and only facts to be stated. I beg to differ between "humans rule Narnia" and "Narnia was never right unless a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve was King or Queen", Jadis, despite not being human at all ruled Narnia, even though by force. That might be nitpicky, but that is how it is. Also not all humans born in Narnia were necessarily descendents of Frank and Helen (Telmarines, even though they lived later on). With Jadis you were assuming that her Mother was Jinn and Father Giant, however it is only ever given that she descended from Lilith (one of the Jinn), but that doesn't necessarily mean her Jinn parent was female. It could have been the other way round just as well. I can only state again, edits are appreciated as long as they follow WikiNarnia format and are factual. regards, ReepI 20:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Good you just edited that out again, name calling isn't very appreciated on here :P ReepI 22:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! I can only repeat myself, this wiki is for stating factual information. And assumptions are just that, assumptions. They could be right, they could be not. From your point of view it might seem as if it was the most logical conclusion. However, other people might disagree, which is exactly why there should be only factual information on here. Besides, the point I made regarding your edits on the Lilith and Swanwhite pages on my earlier message still stands. Also once again, name calling isn't appreciated, as is an ad-hominem. If you really think I am that bad, you could always report me to a mod or admin. And I even mean that. If I really am so mistaken I would be glad to be corrected and see the error of my ways. Anyways, have a nice day. P.S. You forgot to sign your message again. ReepI 00:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hello, in regard to nomination Quotes of the Month, the proper page is WikiNarnia:Quote of the Month. You are more than welcome to nominate as many quotes as you like, just please make sure of a few things when you do: *Please check and make sure that the quote is properly spelled, punctuated, and capitalized. *After your nominated quote, please list the source. I.E. - the title of the book or movie it can be found in (not both), and the speaker (if applicable) or author. *Without these few simple things, we cannot list a quote as Quote of the Month. As quotes are currently in very short supply, I hope you will nominate a few! Queenlucythevaliant 13:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC)